It's not a game anymore
by Inspector Marth
Summary: It's not a game nemore. The characters have become one with the game and are trying to get out... When Marth and his friends come together to complete a task for their freedom, what challenges will emerge as they seek the final key to be free? R
1. Here we are

Disclaimer: I do not own MS and if I did holy cripes I think this world will be dominated by me already... I also don't own very much anything in this story... if it includes my character being a character with MS clothes... then I guess I don't own that either... OO cripes...

I must make it clear that these are only the names of the characters, they're not based on video games or anime shows. Anyways on with de story

It's not a game anymore

Chapter 1: Here we are

Marth reached over for his canteen. It appeared to have sprung a leak. His armor had been heavy for the whole way. He threw his crossbow on the ground. Roy turned around and watched as Marth suffered in the heat. It came to the point where Roy fell on his knees and decided to rest. He dropped his bow and closed his eyes. Back to Marth: His legs were to weak to go any farther. He fell on his back to the ground. He breathed heavily and then threw his canteen at Roy's head. Roy fell flat on the floor. For a while they were both on the floor. Roy then realized that he was just bonked on the head with an empty canteen. He lifted his head up and sighed," your water bucket sprung a leak too?" Marth lifted his head and just gave him cut-eye. Roy turned away thinking, "never mind."

Marth frowned, "what do you think? And it's called a canteen you noob."

Roy laughed for absolutely no reason. Marth began to think he was just going insane over the heat now. He then closed his eyes and thought in his head, "what the hell, I'm not even going to ask now."

He then opened his eyes, the sky had been as blue as ever today... And like always in Perion, it was extremely hard to see anything. Every thing had been covered by mist. The two of them had been very lucky to have not crossed paths with a copper drake. Otherwise they would have been fried, baked or however the hell drakes like human's meat cooked...

'It feels weird. I can feel, hear, and see everything. I can taste... I can... This orange is so juicy. One of the best oranges I have ever tasted. Better than Florida oranges. My eyes get watery from looking around in Perion. I started here, and right now. Imagine all of the other places. What about the NPCs? The people here, all of those pros that mock me, or make fun of me for no reason at all. I can now finally beat the living shit out of all of them. Not to mention use all my strength to kill monsters. Yes, that's right, enough of this leveling process. These clothes suck; I can finally rob cash shop or change my clothing style. But the problem: all of this beats the purpose of playing the game. When just looking at a screen I can see the cutest, randomest and biggest monsters. Right now, there is more to Maple story. Now those big monsters are real. And I can die from them.'

"Whoa!" Marth yelped, "contimplational excuse!"

He had risen from the rough floor and had felt alright again. He touched the floor with his hands. His bamboo hat had fallen off of his head. He watched it blow in the wind for a while until he had realized that his most favorite hat ever had blown away.

Roy got up very slowly and whined, "what happen?"

"No! Bamboo come back!" Marth yelled.

He swiftly got off of his feet and ran like hell. Roy trailed behind him. Marth eventually tripped over a root and fell on his face. Roy finally had caught up with him and laughed at his face.

"Ha! All this for some bamboo hat, you know if you had lost it, we could have just bought one at the free market," Roy smiled.

"You know, Roy... Stuff at the free market is not free. And why the hell would someone be selling a bamboo hat when it's so damn hot out here? Who would want to sell a precious bamboo hat, period!" Marth yelled at Roy's face.

Suddenly, as if out of no where appeared a shadow. The shadow drew closer, and closer, and closer and Ahhhhhhh!

"Oh my God! A drake! Marth! Where's your crossbow? Where's my bow? Noooo!" Roy shouted confused and panicky.

"Marth! Roy!" the shadow shouted.

Marth and Roy ran to a shadowy hole in the plateau. The shadow followed them. They still couldn't see the face, but it had looked like a drake. The size, the glowing eyes at this time of day, his claws.

"Why does the drake know our names? You know how incredibly freaky that is?" Marth worried out loud.

"You're right," Roy thought over. "Maybe It's some one we know..."

Marth cracked his neck, "Roy! How many drakes do you know?"

"Ugh, ok no comment."

Suddenly a growling sound sprout out from the edge of the mountain.

"Oh my God. Roy! Maybe this drake is a vegetarian and thinks that we are moving salads. Just look like meat," Marth whispered to him.

Roy just looked at Marth and pouted, "you know how stupid that idea is?"

Marth laughed, "well it's our only option."

"To look like meat? Marth don't forget we aren't playing a game any more! This is reality!" Roy sighed.

Marth crept out from the corner and whispered, "it's clear, come on out, we should find our weapons."

The two of them ran like hell to where they left their weapons but bumped into something while turning into a corner.

They looked up. It was a drake; yep that was a drake alright. They could now clearly see that... It just looked like a drake. The figure circled Marth and Roy. He began to laugh.

"Roy, Marth! Where in the world are your weapons?" he asked.

"Crunk?"Roy questioned.

The guy removed the claws of his hands and wiped them with a green cloth. He also removed the sun glasses off of his face. Everyone remained silent. Marth and Roy helplessly just watched as Crunk did... Whatever he was doing. Finally Roy stood forward and grinned.

"When did u get sun glasses?" He asked.

Marth pulled out his arms and held them out as if he was reaching for something. He then started stretching for no reason.

"Well, what would you expect? He robbed the cash shop. He IS a rogue, you know," Marth smiled.

Crunk F1ed him... Well gave him cut-eye. Marth replied with the 'what the hell, what did i do' look.

"Marth, I'm an assassin. You know claws?" Crunk said to him patiently.

Marth and Roy looked at each other and laughed. Then Crunk started laughing with them. They laughed for a long period of time.

"So... Why are we laughing?" Crunk finally asked.

"I don't know," Marth responded.

"No clue, " Roy also responded.

The sun had finally risen from the clouds again. Once again it was blazing hot. The 3 of them worked on towards Perion's town. It had been long since any of them had seen other people.

"Looks like we have to buy another crossbow and bow, Marth," Roy stated after a long period of time of walking.

"Looks like... Looks like you're right!" Marth yelped.

"Eh..."

The 3 of them bent close to the ground almost touching it with their hands. In fact scratches began to develop on the boys' fingers.

"So what's with that giant back pack you have over your back? You heading some where big?" the crossbow man asked.

Crunk nodded, "well first of all, I'm heading over to Perion. Then I'm going over to Ellinia. I wanted to check out Orbis. I hear that there are monsters that are willing to give off free weapons before we even kill them. They've stopped being merciful."

"Now doesn't that sound great, Roy?" Marth laughed, "Let's catch ourselves some free equipment. Say, Crunk, how full do you think the boat will be?"

"Marth, if it were a boat, first of all, there would hardly be any space for this bag. You mean ship,"

Crunk corrected.

"Yeah, what ever."

"But think about it. Maple story use to eliminate lags by creating more channels," Crunk stated.

Everyone stopped moving. For a few minutes they all thought about it.

Suddenly Crunk had gone on again, "Now that every single player in Maple Story plays a real role, there is no such thing as a channel. We are all just bunched together in one world. So... There is going to be a lot of people boarding on the first or second ride to Orbis and Ludibrium."

"I see, and you figured that you would get on, and not us?" Marth smirked.

"You gotta be kidding!" Roy laughed, "We don't have a chance. Well maybe Crunk does with haste."

Roy and Marth looked at Crunk evilly. Crunk sweated.

"This can't be good" Crunk laughed nervously in his head.

"Hey Crunk, how about you whip us some of that haste you've got there?" Marth asked mischievously.

Crunk laughed, "I thought you were gonna ask me to whip you! Hahaha, and my answer is no!"

Roy and Marth's happy faces changed to frowns.

"Why not?" Roy pouted.

Crunk shouted, "Because! I only have enough for myself! Remember, mana potions no longer heal our magic. It takes a while. And when we stand in one place we don't instantly heal 10 life points. We don't even have life points any more, If we die, we die!"

"I have nothing more to say about this. We'll figure out another way to get to Orbis… Maybe we'll ride a balrog or some thing," Roy sighed.

The other two remained silent.

"Where did you even get the idea to ride one?" Crunk sighed and slapped his face.

Marth laughed, "Well there is no use standing around all day, let's go now."

"Well we can't fight about it. Here we are. Stuck in MS. Lets get out." Crunk stated.

The 3 moved on, and they approached closer and closer to Perion's town.

So… How did I do? First fan fiction and all. Plz R & R. Well, just do the 2nd R (review)


	2. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own MS and if I did holy cripes I think this world will be dominated by me already... I also don't own very much anything in this story... if it includes my character being a character with MS clothes... then I guess I don't own that either... OO cripes...

I must make it clear that these are only the names of the characters, they're not based on video games or anime shows. Anyways on with de story

It's not a game anymore

Chapter 2:Attack

They had finally made it to Perion.

Crunk had already been way a head of them. Hell, he might of made it to Ludi already. Marth and Roy looked every where for a cab. The path to Ellinia was dangerous, considering the fact that lately there have been poisonous monsters lurking about. It wasn't wise to even step into Ellinia grounds, out or in town. Plants were everywhere, containing very small but effective scents that could kill you in less than a second. And all must remember, Maple story had gone completely mad, and there was no such thing as automatically being sent back to town with 50hp.

"This is bad," Roy sighed. "Now I'm not even sure if Crunk made it through Ellinia."

"Dude, he's got haste no need to worry,"Marth laughed.

Roy punched Marth lightly over the head.

"Ow, what was that for you- Ugh, what ever," Marth complained.

The two were now in a desperate search. They approached The Warriors' Sanctuary, where they could find Dances with Balrog. The both of them had never met this guy, for they had nothing to do with warriors. They were merely 2nd jobers that were trained by Athena Pierce, the bowman instructor in Henesys. But they did know where this sanctuary was. They finally arrived. It was cold and dusty in the sanctuary. There wasn't much to do there, but ask others where to go. Most the of the people around were newbies. They were all advancing. There was no such thing as collecting balls and just asking for a first job, you had to earn it by training with the masters. Dances with Balrog was a strong man back then. Ever since he came back from the amazing fight with the balrog he befriended he has been lazy. But for any good reason, he will get up and be fierce again.

"Such a lazy load a dung, who the heck does he think he is anyway?" Marth laughed.

"Who do you think it is? It's pretty obvious. Dances with Balrog. If you heard the tale, you would know," A voice sprang out.

"What... Who's that? What tale? Bah," Roy complained.

"No one knows his real name. All we know is that he was a warrior that appeared out of no where and saved Perion from their first Balrog attack. He fought it bravely, and then he befriended it. Perion had celebrations, and festivals. The day he slayed the balrog and befriended it became a day of celebration, and the Perion villagers celebrate it every year," the voice said again.

"Oh really? So… You know all of this, how?" Roy asked.

"It says right over their on the bulletin."

Marth and Roy looked at each other. " Oh… Hahaha."

"By the way, I'm Shinn(oyami), The Huntermage. I come in peace."

"Hey you look and sound real familiar," Marth and Roy both said.

The three of them just stared at each other for a while. "Hmm…"

"Hey we're related aren't we?" Shinn asked.

"Let's see… Well, Roy and I both have the same last names… Young, and so did Crunk," Marth started.

"That's not my last name… But some people in the world have the same last name, and some people may not have the same last name as their cousins. Last names aren't the only proof…"

"Tru dat," Marth included.

"Well enough of that, where are you two heading?" Shinn asked.

"Us? Well were going to Orbis. Free items… You know?" Roy stated.

"Yep, I know, I'm on my way there," Shinn laughed. " I guess that we can travel together."

Suddenly, large stumps came from outside. Then an apprentice of Dances with Balrog came in from outside. He seemed to be panting really hard. He held out his hands, asking for something.

"Spit it out!" Shinn yelled at him.

"There's a… Monster! It's so big! It killed… Almost everyone! Please, somebody! Ahh," the boy gasped while falling to the ground.

"He's wounded," Roy shouted.

He looked to the sides; all of the newbies that were training were hiding.

"Sorry, we're too weak… Go ahead and kill yourselves…"

Marth sighed, "Well just because we're are the strongest here, it doesn't mean we'll kill it! Where the hell is that lazy piece of history anyway?

"What?" Shinn asked.

"That Balrog guy? Maybe he should slay It," Roy said.

The three of them looked to the throne… And he was gone. They figured that he had already gone out, so they followed him out.

Dun, dun, dun. The 3 maplers open there mouth widely as the monster stomped louder.

'The Balrog!' they all screamed.

Pfffooot! Roy shot the balrog with a single arrow. It turned to there direction, and let our an amazing roar that vibrated the whole wasteland.

"ROY!" Marth and Shinn yelled in anger.

"Were not in a game! Ugh," Shinn yelled.

"Sorry," Roy laughed.

Marth rolled his eyes. They were all still running as fast as they could. A big shot of fire aimed in there direction and approached quicker and quicker. They all just happened to be running towards a corner.

"Oh God, could we have gotten any smarter!" Marth yelled.

The fire was closing in, they were being skinned by the second, being burnt on the edges of there boots. When suddenly, fwooosh! The three hid in the corner in small balls. They opened there eyes. And there stood 2 masked figures covering them. It got extremely cold for a while. They all unrolled themselves, and looked up at the two. There was a girl dressed in white that held a large wand with a breezing wind circling the top of the chalice. The other girl held a deadly dagger, and was wearing bloody red. The wizard seem to be holding up her wand and was holding an ice barrier to protect the other four.

"Whoa. An ice barrier," Roy said, amazed.

"You better stop getting yourselves in trouble. Killing the balrog is more of a concern, and now were stuck," the wizard sighed.

"Yep, now lets get out of here," the bandit laughed.

The bandit stoke out her dagger and slashed through the ice and jumped high enough to reach the top of the balrog.

"How did she do that?" Marth shouted.

"She's been practicing, c'mon," the wizard explained.

The wizard ran under the balrog, and shot it from below. The more the balrog got hit, the more he rose and started to fly. With fascinating speed, the bandit ran and jumped all over the place, confusing the balrog and striking it with the dagger.

"Ok guys; let's show the Perion villagers how real archers show off." Marth shouted.

"Yeh!" Roy and Shinn answered.

All three of them dodged and parried the Balrog. They then all at once let out their double arrows.(6 arrows) They paralyzed the Balrog many times, but never damaged it fiercely. The wizard stunned it with her ice, and the bandit also stunned the balrog but with her dagger. A few moments after, they were starting to get restless.

"What the hell? Where is Dances with Balrog? Why doesn't he dance with this Balrog?" Shinn yelled in tiredness.

"Damn, where's a cleric when you need it?" Marth sighed.

"Oh darn," the wizard sighed.

They were all back to back with each other. The balrog was too strong for their level and too big for their jumps.

"No, what are we gonna do now?" the bandit complained.

"We can't die now, not here… In some stupid game," Roy pouted.

The balrog approached closer, and was now laughing at them.

Suddenly, out of the abyss appeared a shadow in black. Oh no, not another monster… With claws, and shady eyes.

"Oh no!" they all shouted.

"Crunk to the rescue!" a voice sprang out.

"Crunk!" Marth and Roy shouted with googly eyes.

Crunk(with haste) attacked the balrog and stunned it with his stars. He ran all over the place and dodged, parried, countered and confused the monster.

"Now who's the masta?" Crunk yelled.

Shinn, the wizard and the bandit laughed, " what the hell."

He then dodged all of the balrog's attacks and reached its face. He then let out two sharp stars and striked the balrog's face, He attacked his eyes. The balrog reached for his eyes, and let out a huge roar.

"He's blinded! Lets get him!" Roy shouted.

"He can still hear us! Now he knows that we're going to attack him!" Marth yelled.

They all approached the blinded Balrog and led out all of their strongest attacks.

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Meeting Map

Disclaimer: I do not own MS and if I did holy cripes I think this world will be dominated by me already... I also don't own very much anything in this story... if it includes my character being a character with MS clothes... then I guess I don't own that either... OO cripes...

I must make it clear that these are only the names of the characters, they're not based on video games or anime shows. Anyways on with de story

It's not a game anymore

Chapter 3: Meeting map

"Is it dead," The mage asked.

Suddenly a blue ball rolled around and shouted, " Yes he's dead!"

Marth grinned, "Thank you for that info Mr. Blue ball. Well I guess we've out numbered you, Mr. Balrog."

"No problemo, Marthy"

"No harm do-(f2), (f6)wait how do you know my na-… (f3)err. (f7)Hey, (f5)whered you go?" Marth yelled out.

Suddenly a shadow among the shadows appeared as if out of no where. He seemed big, and unable to walk straight. He seemed to be dragging himself.

"You've done an excellent job at this task. It is incredibly amazing, what you just did. I'm very proud," a voice sprang out.

Everyone looked at the shadow.

"Hahaha, well I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the NPC meeting, in the depths of Ellinia."

Everyone looked at each other, "Err." (They all said)

"I'll give you a map." The shadow then appeared out of the shadows.

"Hey it's the guy that dances with Balrog; Dances with Balrog!" Roy yelled out.

"Hahaaaa, joke of the day, everyone laugh," the mage said to them.

Then as soon as they heard her they laughed.

"Ok jokes aside people, this is important we-." Dances started.

"Wait! We won't need jokes aside because they already are aside! And since there aside then there is no need for jokes. Considering the fact that the joke of the day has been decided then, all jokes will be aside since that was the joke of the day. And if we want the jokes to be aside twice we might as well not have jokes tomorrow. And if by mistake we do aside jokes tomorrow, then we'll have to aside jokes for the next, next day. And since that's aside because of the joke, there is no point in asiding it again for you to talk," Marth smiled.

"Yep, I lost you as soon as you began," Crunk sighed.

"Yeah," the rest of them sighed.

Dances F3ed, "Ok, as I was saying I'll lead you the secret lair, but you mustn't, I repeat mustn't reveal it."

"Wai-wai-wait. So your saying that if we reveal the location, then-."Marth started.

"Marth, Shut up!" They all shouted to his face.

Marth held out his hands and sighed, "No harm done."

"Yes, wait... Why am I inviting you, you weren't doing well" Dances stated, he then looked at Roy and said, "Same with you. Go home."

Marth and Roy looked at each other.

"Darn tootin," Roy laughed.

The both of them walked into the distance.

"Now that they are finally within our reach, I would be most obliged to name the directions."

Dances passed all three of them sheets of paper with directions. The thief and mage looked at each other and sighed.

"Isn't their a faster way to get there, No teleporting scrolls?" the thief asked.

"There are challenges on the way, so I'm killing 2 birds with one stone," Dances stated.

"Right-o," Crunk sighed.

The four remained talking; lurking in the shadows rolled a blue ball, rolling into things. He bumped into Dances leg. And… What ho! It seems as though this unorganized, so-called hero has dropped a couple of scrolls. Why not roll away with them and laugh mischievously without any one noticing. The blue ball fastly rolled away shouting, "Mwahahahah!"

The 4 of them looked at him roll away… In confusement.

"Weirdest event of the day," the thief sighed.

The rest of them agreed, "Yeah."

"Tomorrow, 1:00pm, no later than that. You're dismissed," Dances said walking away.

"Well, since we don't know where exactly this map will take us…" the magician started.

"We might as well start now, so we'll get use to the area," the thief finished.

"Yep… You two know each other?" Crunk wondered at them.

"Well yeah," the thief stated.

"You two seem very familiar, It's like we're related or something. What are your names?" Crunk asked.

"Well I am Steen the ice mage, and these are my siblings, Shy the bandit and this is… Shinn? Shy, where did Shinn go?" Steen asked.

"Uh oh… Oh no. This is like the worst case scenario," Shy sighed. "But we have to find him or else were in big trouble…"

Somewhere in Perion…

"What do you mean you only have 10k? Hey come back with my flag! Damn," Shinn yelled.

"Nyaah ha!" a voice laughed.

"I'll get you someday, you… You… Never mind," Shinn sighed.

"Shinn! Where are you?" a voice yelled.

Shinn thought to himself," Hey that's my sister's voice…"

Suddenly a pink ball rolled over to Shinn and made a psst, sound.

Shinn looked down and yelled, " food!" then he kneeled down and took a bite out of it.

"Owwww!" the pink ball suddenly yelled. "That hurt!"

The ball unrolled itself and jumped to its feet.

Shinn thought for a second, "A person? A pink one, some how this seems pretty familiar… Who could that be?"

"Shinn! It's me! Leyo!" she shouted to Shinn's face.

Ding! "Oh right! I almost forgot about you, did you follow me here?"

"Of course not… I was buying potions... And I rolled into you and you picked me up and bit my butt," Leyo sighed.

Shinn thought again for a while, "…. Whoa, that's gross of me." Then he started spitting out spit.

"Yes, you've got that right. Where are your sisters?

"I heard them, but I was distracted by you… Rolling around the place. I was so hungry I had to take a bite out of something," Shinn laughed.

"Oh, really? I heard that their was a meeting tomorrow. In Ellinia, maybe we should shoot the maps down," Leyo took her bow out and laughed evilly.

Shinn joined her. After a while they stopped.

"… I was being serious," Leyo said very seriously.

Back to Steen, Shy and Crunk.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Shy sighed.

"Yeah, your right… Do you think those two boys might know where Shinn is?" Steen asked.

"Well, If you're talking about Marth and Roy… Well. Even if Shinn were with them, by now they would have been long gone, or doing something mischievous," Crunk stated.

The three of them sighed and fell to the dusty ground.

Back to Marth and Roy.

The two walked peacefully towards the deep and dark forest of Ellinia. They stopped when they started to get hungry. They got hungry so they decided to start killing mushrooms and eating them.

"Not exactly what you would call a Christmas feast, but it's the best we've got. It's not like we'll ever get home to eat normally, so I might as well get use to it," Marth sighed.

"It's not like we needed to enter that thingy anyway… Cheer up Marth," Roy sighed.

"Yeah, but it could be the opportunity to get out of this virtual world and everything in it," Marth frowned.

"Well, even if we did get out of this, we would probably still play this game anyways… Cause its so darn addicting!" Roy laughed.

"Yep, you've got a point there," Marth laughed. "But I'm just so curious about what they are doing… Aren't you?

"Of course, it's the only thing I'll die for here… Ok I lied, maybe not." Roy answered.

"Yeah, let's just get out and find out who these people are in real life. They all seem very familiar. Not just the way they act, but their pen names," Marth wondered.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Roy laughed.

Marth laughed, "Oh, right, let's ask them when we see them. Let's start walking again."

The two jumped to there feet and started walking towards the forest. As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, it started to get darker. They passed by many roads, they all looked similar. It got to the point when they thought they had been walking in circles.

"I recognize that blue ball," Roy pouted.

"We've passed by that like 20 times already," Marth sighed.

"Maybe you should try asking for directions."

"There is no one to ask, Roy," Marth drooled.  
"Uh… Marth, I didn't say that," Roy replied.

Marth and Roy looked at each other… Then at the strange looking ball.

End of Chapter.


	4. Psy and the unknown figure

Disclaimer: I do not own MS and if I did holy cripes I think this world will be dominated by me already... I also don't own very much anything in this story... if it includes my character being a character with MS clothes... then I guess I don't own that either... OO cripes...

I must make it clear that these are only the names of the characters, they're not based on video games or anime shows. Anyways on with de story

It's not a game anymore

Chapter 4: Psy and the unknown figure

"Hmm, I wonder…" Marth wondered.

He then poked the blue ball with an arrow.

"What do you think you are doing? And who do you think you are?" Marth laughed at the ball.

"It's me, Marth! Psy!" Psy yelled at him.

"Psy! Yeah I knew it was you all along, it was pretty obvious since you were suppose to be here, because we messaged each other before we got stuck in Maple story and all? Xhyeaah. So yes. But whatever! Psy you're here!" Marth yapped.

He then bounced towards Psy and did some random hand shake. It took a few minutes… Before their handshake ended.

"Ow my harm is sore, " Psy laughed.

Marth laughed back, "Must have been our handshake."

"Gosh, how long did it take for you to plan out that handshake?" Roy sighed.

"Actually, we just made it up on the spot," Marth laughed.

Marth and Psy then started laughing maniacally.

"Welly, where we off to, crew?" Psy applauded.

"We're going to the zoo to catch us some meat!" Marth snorted.

"What?" Psy gasped. "Are you serious? Why do we need meat?"

"Because I am sooo starving!" Marth chuckled.

Roy and Psy looked at each other and both pointed there fingers to there tongues and made an, "eww." sound.

"Well we're actually on our way to Ellinia and we-," Roy started.

"Well what do you want to eat? Mushroom?" Marth yelled, while cutting Roy off.

"Yeah," Roy answered.

All three of them turned to the closest mushroom that they could find.

"Oh how I love strolling down the paths!" the mushroom sang.

Marth and Psy gave it the dirtiest look ever, then Roy smashed the mushroom with his arrow.

"Looks like we have ourselves some dinner," Psy ended.

Some where in Perion…

"Hey how come there isn't any music any more?" Leyo yelled in Shinn's face.

Shinn sighed, "Do you normally hear music when walking around a town that's not in a mmorpg game?

Leyo thought for a few seconds, "Sometimes…"

"Alright," Shinn laughed.

Shinn and Leyo were both sitting among the chairs in Perion, getting use to the atmosphere and the people.

"… Can we leave now?" Leyo complained.

Shinn laughed, "Sure, just waiting for your Que."

They both walked away from the chairs and set out to look for the rest of the gang.

"Shinn!" Steen yelled. "Ok, this isn't going anywhere, let's… Well their isn't much else to do…"

"You've got that right girlfriend," Crunk laughed.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Shy responded.

Crunk laughed, "Err, ahh. Nothing."

Steen walked up to a viney looking post and bent down to her knees. She looked at the bottom of it… Shy approached beside her, knelt down and smelled the post.

"Smells like… Like, green… Plants… Like evergreen," Shy said out loud.

Crunk followed behind Shy and smelt it too, "You're right."

"Come to think of it… These plants do seem familiar… From my computer screen," Steen laughed.

"Same here," Shy sighed.

All three of them looked up at the same time.

"Well, what do we have here?" Shy asked.

Shy stood up and made a huge step to the right. Steen and Crunk followed behind her.

"Well guys, we have officially made it to Ellinia," Steen said proudly.

"Woo hoo," Shy cheered.

"… So when do we get to eat?" Crunk laughed.

"Come to think of it… I am getting hungry," Shy sighed.

"Weeeee're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, there ever a wiz there was! Where ever there ever a wiz there was the wizard of something… Wizardly, wizard, something something," the three of them sang while linking arms and hoping to the music that suddenly appeared as if it had came out of no where.

They finally unlinked each other and sighed altogether a big sigh (Psy! it rhymes!) They fell to there butts and laughed.

"Ok guys, we should know by now that we suck, and that we don't know much of the words to that song," Psy laughed.

"Well we'd be of good use if Marth hadn't tripped me like… Uhh, let's count… About like 20 times!" Roy complained.

Marth snorted and laughed at the same time.

"Well, fact is that we actually DID make it somewhere." Marth then pointed towards a distant location.

They all bounced closer together and all, 'oohed, and awwed'

"Marth! We made it to Oz! Now we can see the wizard!" Psy yelled to Roy and Marth's faces.

Ta Da! They all then stood up.

"… Guys… We are stupid; we made it to Sleepywood... One of the only places that don't connect to Ellinia!" Roy yelled.

Psy grinned evilly, "But since we are virtually in this world, anything is possible, besides we can just run through that forest or ask directions…"

Psy pointed at the nearby forest and laughed. All three of them glanced at each other and gave each other mischievous looks.

Then all together they shouted, "Forest domination!" They all then ran towards the forest as if a Balrog was chasing them.

"Ahh!" Shinn yelled.

Leyo followed, "Help!

The two of them ran around maniacally away from the red drake.

"Oh snap, I wish he would nibble on other meat. I don't taste too good, Mr.Drake!" Leyo worringly screamed.

"Ah," Shinn yelled at she dodged a fire bolt. "We just started playing virtually, and we're gonna die already? This sucks!"

"Ok, we won't die! Let's just keep- Ahh! Running," Leyo panted.

"But he's on our tail!" Shinn yelled ay Leyo.

"Then boost up!" Leyo yelled back.  
Both of the two hunters picked up their speed and ran from the drake. The two walked into a corner, panting heavenly.

"Phew, I think we got away," Leyo sighed. "C'mon."

She then turned a corner, while Shinn followed behind her. When suddenly the drake popped out of no where around the corner and roared at Leyo's face. Saliva came gushing out of the drake's mouth and swept across Leyo's body.

"Ok… That's just disgusting… Run!" Shinn yelped.

Shinn then ran the opposite way that Leyo was going, and Leyo followed him.

Finally they made it safely in a den.

"Why do I have a feeling… A feeling that this is no empty den?" Shinn worried.

The two of them backed away tip toeing backwards. Suddenly a crack noise swallowed upon their ears.

"Shinn… What did you just step on?" Leyo hesitated.

The both of them looked down on Leyo's feet and gasped. There lay a small egg. They then turned around and screamed, "AHH!"

There among their feet lay… Drakes. Not one, but a lot of them. The drakes all opened their eyes at once. And looked deep into Leyo and Shinn's eyes.

"I knew we shouldn't have screamed," Shinn sweated. "So are we fighting? Or are we running?"

"Either way, we are so toast! Run!" Leyo yelled.

The both of them ran for their lives. When suddenly a swift figure popped out of no where and blocked the drakes attempt to attack the two. The two turned back and stop.

"Who is that?" Leyo asked Shinn.

"Run!" the unknown figure yelled.

Then the two ran away from the drakes.


End file.
